


Want and Need

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas always seems to know when Lavellan needs him, and she's surprised to find this also applies in a personal capacity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Surprise Kiss."

In the months following Corypheus’s defeat, Abelas had become something of a fixture at Skyhold: filling the vacancy Solas had left behind even if the two could not have been more different. Solas had certainly been solitary, but he was polite and approachable; Abelas had no qualms with voicing his irritation when certain parties refused to leave him be - Dorian in particular, the Inquisitor laughed to discover. His gibes at first had been poisonous and barbed as he adjusted to the world outside of his temple, though Lavellan was pleased to discover he’d become less…thorny now that he had a chance to interact with people.

The ancient also had a tendency to appear when and where the Inquisitor least expected him; she could leave him at Skyhold to travel and venture beyond the citadel’s bounds, and he’d appear just at the moment the party needed him during a tough fight: felling demons or red templars with a massive albeit graceful swing of his two-handed hammer. 

She wasn’t sure how he always somehow managed to  _know_  when he was needed, though it was a point she wasn’t going to argue. Even then, as she sifted through papers on her desk at Skyhold, her thoughts idly drifted to the taciturn sentinel; even after spending an inordinate amount of time with the warrior, she knew next to nothing of him. Papers fell from her fingertips then, lips drawing into a deep frown; Abelas was upfront about his secrecy, and her heart ached at the thought of another whose secrecy she had never once managed to peer into successfully, despite thinking otherwise.

Her hands folded on top of her desk, and when she next chanced to glance up, surprise had but a moment to flit across her features before he stood at her side, his hand surprisingly gentle against her cheek as he angled it upwards and leaned down. The kiss effectively knocked the air from her lungs, and she stared for a few seconds, wide-eyed, at Abelas - never in a million years would she ever have expected such a thing from him. Her heart ached more keenly, as though it were somehow aware it was not Solas she was kissing, but even so, she reached a hand to Abelas’s jaw, and returned the gesture, Lavellan pointedly ignoring the silent tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.


End file.
